


He's a Lady

by DiamondsAreForever



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Demisexuality, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humor, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAreForever/pseuds/DiamondsAreForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iori asks Inumuta to try on a brand new type of goku uniform with VERY special powers. When Inumuta discovers the new power of this goku uniform, he's shocked and disgusted. Nevertheless, he leaves it on with the hope of collecting some very important data and discovers that his new transformation has allowed him to get closer to Jakuzure. Fem!InumutaXNonon, SatsukiXNonon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inumuta Gets a Cruel Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was reluctant to write this story because it sounded a little too cracky, but who doesn't love good crack fictions from time to time? Anyway, I was inspired to write this story since I'm working on my cosplay lineup for next year and Fem!Inumuta happens to be the next cosplay I'm making. Besides, there are no good stories out there with the Kill La Kill characters as genderbends, so why not start one up?

"Good morning Iori," Inumuta greeted the president of the sewing club cordially. Inumuta agreed to meet Iori in the laboratory where the goku uniforms were manufactured since Iori had been working all night on a new type of goku uniform with special powers. And of course, Inumuta happened to be the only member of the Elite Four who happened to say yes. "You mentioned last night that you finished the new goku uniform already?"

"Yes," Iori said with a nod. He happened to have a bundle of white fabric in his hands, and the fabric had blue cords hanging out. "I've been working on this modification to the goku uniforms for a while, but I'm so pleased you agreed to be the first one to try this modification on. Besides, I'm certain you'll be able to provide me with some interesting data. Feel free to go try it on and then come back here and let me know what you think."

Iori placed the bundle of fabric in Inumuta's hands. Inumuta walked down the hall to the boys' bathroom to get changed. Standing in a bathroom stall, he held out the new goku uniform and raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Odd," Inumuta muttered to himself, a feeling of dread washing over him. Why did Iori give him a dress? The uniform looked identical to his three-star uniform he already wore, but instead of a jacket and pants, it was a tight, white dress with the signature blue cords hanging off the sides and down the back.

For as long as Inumuta had known him, Iori wasn't the type of guy to have weird sexual kinks or fetishes, so why on earth was he making him wear a dress? Unless there was something about Iori that Inumuta didn't know yet…

Still, he agreed to try it on, purely for the sake of gathering data. Besides, Iori was the president of the sewing club for a reason, so surely he had to know what he was doing. Inumuta wriggled out of his jacket and pants before slipping the dress on. It fit loosely on his skinny frame.

Suddenly, Inumuta felt an intense wave of nausea drown him. Everything from there happened way too quickly. In a flash of electric blue light, Inumuta collapsed onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom stall as his light blue hair extended downward like a waterfall, cascading down until it reached the small of his back. He bit down a scream of horror and pain as his manhood suddenly shrank (not that he could feel it to begin with given how tight the pants on his old goku uniform were) and he watched in pure confusion and even terror while his chest grew to produce an ample-sized bosom. His slender stomach still remained flat, but was suddenly accented by curvy, feminine hips. His new torso was propped up by very shapely legs in white go-go boots.

Gasping for a few moments in utter disbelief, shock, and even a hint of disgust, Inumuta slowly and carefully rose to his feet, struggling to comprehend what just happened to his body. His new breasts and hips filled out the dress, making it fit a lot better than when he first slipped it on. Still, the sudden heaviness on his chest ached, making it difficult for him to breathe.

He gathered up the jacket and pants of his old goku uniform, knowing it would be foolish to leave those here where some conniving two-stars might try to take it. Slowly tiptoeing out of the stall, Inumuta heaved a sigh of relief when he noticed there weren't any other people in the boys' bathroom, but he fought back a high-pitched screamed when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't understand it. Everything about his new appearance screamed otherwise, but he knew he was still a man deep down inside. So why on earth didn't he feel that way anymore?

"Iori, I'm going to kill you," Inumuta muttered to his reflection in the mirror, gazing at a young lady he'd never saw before, and even caught by alarm and dismay that even his voice had changed. This new change shocked him to such an extent that the moment he finished speaking, he cupped his hands over his mouth, which was already covered by the high collar on the dress. The sound of his voice that he came to recognize had mutated into a breathy, feminine tone.

Boy, was he going to have some interesting data to enter into his laptop later. But first, he needed to ask Iori what the hell was going on.

Throwing the bathroom door open and storming out of the boys' bathroom, the newly female Inumuta nearly knocked over a male one-star student who happened to be passing by. The one-star student merely stared in confusion at the young lady who walked out of the bathroom and wondered if Houka Inumuta's long-lost twin sister was visiting Honnouji Academy and wandered into the boys' bathroom on accident, or if the nerdiest member of the Elite Four had a secret cross-dressing hobby that no one knew about until now.

Inumuta marched back into the laboratory and hunted for Iori. When he found the short, blond boy staring at a clipboard and overseeing some one-star students mass-producing uniforms, Inumuta made a beeline for him.

"What the hell happened to my body?!" Inumuta demanded, grabbing Iori by the shirt collar. Getting keyed-up and agitated like this was rare for the normally stoic Inumuta (unless, of course, someone happened to be tampering with his laptop), but in this new body, he hardly knew who he was anymore.

"I see the new modifications seem to be working perfectly," Iori observed nervously, hoping Inumuta would let him go.

"These are what you call modifications?! How is changing my sex supposed to be useful in battle?!"

"If you put me down, I'll explain," Iori rationalized, attempting to hide the panic on his face. Beads of sweat collected on his brow, and Inumuta sighed, letting go of his friend's shirt collar. "I created a new type of goku uniform to allow one to change their sex. Your new three-star goku uniform comes with all of the features of your old one, including allowing you to transform into your Probe Regalia. The only difference, of course, is that this goku uniform allows you to become a female while you do so."

"How is that supposed to help me? That didn't answer my question!" Inumuta complained. He couldn't tell whether it was the new influx of female hormones or the frustration of having to deal with this idiocy (or possibly both) but he thought he might burst into tears at any given moment, a truly rare occurrence for him, indeed.

"I added this modification for you to better understand the mind of an opponent, if your opponent happened to be female," Iori explained. "The effects of this goku uniform aren't permanent. Once you remove it, you'll go back to being male."

"Can I please take this off, then?" Inumuta whined. "My chest really hurts!" He then wondered how Lady Satsuki could go around with such a large bust and not complain about back pain or not being able to breathe.

"It's entirely your choice, but I was honestly hoping you could keep it on for the next twenty-four hours and collect as much data as you can about what you experience as the opposite sex," Iori requested. "That would require that you not bathe, and you will need to sleep in your new uniform as well."

Dammit. After the horrific excitement of this morning, all Inumuta wanted to do was go back to his apartment, take a nice, hot bath, and change into his tracksuit. He could just escape into the virtual world and hide behind the screen of his laptop for the rest of the day and pretend none of this ever happened.

Inumuta sighed. If only he knew what he was getting into before he agreed to collect data for the sewing club president. Still, purely for the sake of collecting data, he reluctantly agreed to keep the uniform on and stay trapped in this foreign body. After all, this would all be over tomorrow morning.

And maybe…just maybe…it might be incredibly intriguing to figure out the inner workings of women from a first-hand perspective.

But how on earth was he going to explain his new appearance to the other Elite Four members? They'd never let him live this down! And did Lady Satsuki know anything about this?

The next twenty-four hours were going to be the longest of Houka Inumuta's young life.

"Before you can leave here, you'll need to pass a physical examination," Iori ordered. Inumuta didn't like the sound of that.

"An examination?" Inumuta inquired, raising a blue brow in suspicion.

"I need to observe you on the training floor so I can ensure that the goku uniform not only fits you properly, but that you're adjusting properly to your new body," Iori explained diplomatically.

"Well," Inumuta sighed, "if it's for the sake of having data to analyze, I don't see why I shouldn't do it."

"Very well," Iori replied with a stoic nod. "Come with me to the training floor."

The first part of the test entailed Inumuta running on a treadmill with a series of electrodes stuck to his pulse points, cables leading to several different machines that beeped and whirred and spewed out long scrolls of paper with endless amounts of results scripted on them. Inumuta didn't mind running, but it was insanely agonizing with a massive set of breasts perked on his torso and a pair of heeled boots on his feet. The impact on his feet, the inability to balance in heels, and the weight on his chest caused him to hunch over while running. He wondered how Lady Satsuki, with her well-endowed figure and heeled dress boots, could move with such agility.

"Can we please stop now?" Inumuta whined.

"Fifteen minutes, Inumuta. That's all I ask," Iori assured him.

Iori scribbled a few notes on the clipboard he carried with him.

The test subject appears to be experiencing discomfort in his changed state as he continues to complain about running in heeled shoes, and is also complaining about back pain caused by the sudden change in mass on the subject's chest. The inability to move may hinder the target's signature hand-to-hand combat. The target may need more time to adjust to a new body before engaging in any combative scenarios.

Afterwards, Iori led Inumuta over to another area of the training floor, a simple, wide space with a reflective floor.

"Transform into your Probe Regalia," Iori directed. "I need to observe how well your transformation of the goku uniform works. I need you to let me know if you're satisfied with the data processing features on this version as well as the optical camouflage."

Inumuta transformed his goku uniform and emerged a few moments later in his Probe Regalia. Of course, this variation didn't feel familiar at all, either.

Rather than a skin-tight, one-piece bodysuit with keyboards on it, Inumuta found himself dresses in a short, tight, long-sleeved dress with a flared skirt. The dress was see-through in the middle, revealing his flat stomach. There were two keyboards on each sleeve, three on the upper back, and two on the skirt of the dress. His light blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail, keeping his hair swept off his face. His white go-go boots were replaced by black lace-up boots with a pencil-thin heel. White cords were attached to the back of the boots and made their way up to the back of the dress. He nearly fell over trying to balance on such skinny heels.

"What the hell?!" Inumuta gasped in shock and horror for the millionth time that morning. How was this going to get any weirder?

"Is something wrong?" Iori asked.

"There aren't enough keyboards on this dress!" Inumuta protested. "How am I supposed to enter in any data I receive on my opponent!"

"Technically, this version of Probe Regalia includes the same number of keyboards," Iori corrected. "You just aren't used to where they're placed. But even if there weren't as many, that won't impact how much data this variation of Probe Regalia can store and process," Iori promised him. "In fact, I also modified this version of Probe Regalia to take slightly more damage than your old one, meaning you'll have a better chance of being able to preserve any data you collect on an opponent."

Inumuta took comfort in that statement, but only a little comfort.

"Test out your optical camouflage," Iori directed. "Let me know what you think.

In the blink of an eye, Inumuta disappeared and Iori scribbled a few notes on his keyboard.

"Inumuta? Inumuta?" Iori asked. But no reply came. Iori asked to see the door to the training floor left wide open, and then cursed himself for not having enough foresight to lock the door.

Meanwhile, Inumuta held the camouflage for as long as possible, and didn't let go of it until he reached the safety of the living commons. Granted, it took him a long while to actually make it back since running in a pair of skinny heels is virtually impossible. The moment he entered the building, he transformed back into the goku dress and wondered what the hell he signed up for.


	2. The New Girl on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Inumuta returns to the living quarters at the academy. What will the REST of the Elite Four say about his new appearance?

Inumuta hoped he could just sneak back into the Elite Four living quarters to retrieve his laptop without any of the other three seeing him. Maybe if he could just grab the laptop unseen and sneak back over to his apartment, he could hide out there the rest of the day.

He left it in the common room. That's where he left his laptop this morning. He was sure of it. It was sitting tucked safely in its case, and all of the data on it was password protected in case someone (most likely Jakuzure) wanted to snoop through it.

His luck really seemed to be running out today, because the moment he threw open the door to the common room his jaw hit the floor and his cheeks burned crimson red. How he wished the collar of this goku dress went up just a little higher, enough to hide the color of embarrassment that stained his face. He cursed himself for not staying in Probe Regalia long enough to camouflage himself to get him back to his apartment. Three pairs of eyes gaped at him and silence shrouded the common room.

Jakuzure was the first one to burst out laughing, enough so that she collapsed out of the chair she was sitting on and rolled onto the floor.

"Wow, Dog! I had no idea you had a feminine side!" Jakuzure howled. "This is just priceless!"

"I'm still a fairer female than you, my dear Snake," Inumuta retorted. He grinned. It was nice to know that being stuck in a girl's body hadn't totally destroyed his ability to make snappy comebacks to Jakuzure's poisonous barbs. Jakuzure stopped rolling around on the floor for a moment.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How on earth did you figure out how to make yourself sound like a girl, too?!" Jakuzure demanded.

"Wow! Did you collect enough data to figure out how to change your sex at will?" Sanageyama jabbed.

"No, but apparently Iori did," Inumuta sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh man!" Sanageyama panted in excitement, staring at Inumuta's plentiful breasts. "I'm not normally into nerdy girls, but damn, Inumuta!"

"Please stop staring at my chest!" Inumuta protested, shielding his body with his arms in a pitiful attempt to veil his bosom. His cheeks burned in a fiery shade of crimson.

"You pervy monkey!" Jakuzure scolded. But Sanageyama ignored her and continued to look hungrily at Inumuta's feminine figure.

"I mean it! Stop that!" Inumuta snapped.

"Someone's having mood swings!" Sanageyama sang in a teasing manner. "Are you expecting your period any time soon?"

"No!" Inumuta replied in horror. Or at least, he sure as hell hoped not. Inumuta was certain that if that was another anatomical surprise included in this goku uniform, Iori would likely not live to see another day.

"Why do guys always have to ask that when girls get snappy?" Jakuzure mused out loud with an annoyed sigh.

Of course, they had to leave it to Gamagori to bring the chaos to a screeching halt.

"SANAGEYAMA! LEAVE THE LADY ALONE!" Gamagori demanded. Sanageyama sighed in defeat over the fact that the behemoth had ruined his fun. "INUMUTA! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOU SHOWING UP HERE DRESSED LIKE A WOMAN?!" Gamagori bellowed. As usual, volume control was not Gamagori's strongest suit, especially when faced with a surprising situation such as this one.

"Iori asked me to collect data on this new goku uniform he designed that allows the wearer to become the opposite sex. I agreed to provide him with the data I collect under the stipulation that I wear this uniform for the next twenty-four hours and live as a young lady during that time. Perhaps if I put in a good word for all of you, he can design one for each of you, too," he added with a wry smile, laughing inside at the thought of each of the other members of the Elite Four transformed into the opposite sex.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING TRANSFORMED INTO THE OPPOSITE SEX?! THAT IS NOT A USEFUL BATTLE TACTIC!" Gamagori fumed.

"That's precisely what I told Iori," Inumuta explained. "But he insisted that by understanding the motives of the opposite sex, you'll be better prepared to understand their motives in a combat situation."

Gamagori took a breath and finally said in a quieter tone, "Iori does have a point. In order to understand one's opponent, one must become them."

"Fine then," Jakuzure murmured in annoyance, heaving herself up off the floor. "The dog gets to be a girl for the next day. Whoopee. Well, come on then, Bitch, let's go shopping."

"Excuse me?" Inumuta asked. He couldn't decide which confused him the most: being called a bitch, being asked to go shopping, or having Jakuzure do both in the same sentence.

"Did I stutter? We're going shopping, Bitch!" Jakuzure insisted impatiently. Her voice was sharp, but a smile rose up on her face, reaching up to her eyes. "That's my new nickname for you. What, with you being the female dog and all. I mean, if you're going to be a girl until tomorrow morning, there's no excuse for you to look like a nerdy little slob!"

Inumuta reluctantly followed Jakuzure out of the living quarters while Gamagori and Sanageyama traded looks of confusion with one another.


	3. We're S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakuzure takes Inumuta shopping and attempts to give him a makeover in his new female state. But she's about to discover that male or female, some things about Houka Inumuta just never change.

Jakuzure led Inumuta down the corridors of the nicest shopping mall in Honno Town. Inumuta brought his Smartphone with him so he could quickly punch in data while out and about and transfer it to his laptop later. He observed other girls in groups, happily chatting and laughing while they toted shopping bags full of high-end goods. So far, he made a note in his Smartphone that shopping malls appear to be the prime spot for young women to socialize. 

“It’s too bad you only stay a girl while that goku uniform is on,” Jakuzure said, a devious smile painted on her mouth. “I can think of so many adorable outfits I want to dress you up in!”

“If we aren’t going to look at clothes, then where exactly are we going?” Inumuta wanted to know. 

“Duh! I'm taking you to buy makeup, Bitch!” Jakuzure replied, rolling her eyes.

“I had no idea you were so interested in cosmetics,” Inumuta said with an air of fascination in his very girly voice. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I always thought your only interests in life were your music and your impressive plushie collection.” 

“There’s a lot you’re gonna learn about me today, Bitch!” Jakuzure said emphatically, her devious smile never once leaving her face. “Besides, being able to apply makeup is a skill that every girl should know!” 

“I don’t understand why young women call each other bitches, regardless of that being your nickname for me while I'm in my female state,” Inumuta mused. 

“Psh, not all girls do it, but some do just as a term of endearment,” Jakuzure explained in a nonchalant manner, as though girls hurling catty insults at each other was no big deal. “The girls in the orchestra do it to each other all the time!” 

“It doesn’t sound all that endearing to me,” Inumuta disagreed, making a note of his new discovery on his Smartphone. 

Jakuzure eventually brought Inumuta over to the makeup section of a very-high department store. She stood there facing Inumuta in the middle of the aisle and studied his feminine features carefully. 

“May I help you ladies?” Asked a cheerful-looking saleswoman. 

“Yeah! I'm trying to give my friend a makeover. You think you can help us pick out some colors that’ll look good on her?” 

“Of course!” The saleswoman chirped eagerly. “Have a seat over there, and we’ll see if we can’t find the right colors for you!” 

Inumuta felt more than just a little strange sitting in the chair at the makeup counter, and bit down hard on a series of protests after he was asked to remove his glasses and leave his collar unzipped. 

“So what are you doing to my face?” Inumuta asked, trying to sit still while the saleswoman applied a gloppy layer of makeup on his face with a sponge.

“This is to even out your skin tone. You’re very lucky you have smooth skin and no acne, but your coloring is a little uneven, and you’ve got just a few circles under your eyes.” 

“Probably from staying up until four AM watching anime on your laptop, huh?” Jakuzure jabbed. 

“Well what’s wrong with that?” Inumuta wanted to know. 

“Getting your beauty rest is very important, you know!” The saleswoman preached. Inumuta remained silent and spent the rest of the time quietly seething. 

After thirty minutes of sitting in the chair (for Inumuta, it felt like much, much longer), the saleswoman smiled with pleasure at her finished masterpiece, as though Inumuta’s face were a canvas of sorts. Inumuta put his glasses back on and his lips parted in dismay when the saleswoman handed him the mirror. 

“My face feels like it gained ten pounds,” Inumuta protested, gazing at himself in the mirror. His face was smothered with gobs of foundation, so much so that his pores begged for mercy. A touch of rouge colored the apples of his cheeks. From behind the lenses of his tinted glasses, his eyes had been painted with sweeps of eyeshadow in numerous shades of blue. His lashes were thick with goopy teal mascara that hadn’t quite dried. 

“You look better with it. Trust me on that one,” Jakuzure insisted with a smirk. 

“Do you not like it?” The saleswoman asked, masking her obvious disappointment in dissatisfying a customer. 

“She’s just not used to wearing makeup, that’s all!” Jakuzure interjected, shooting Inumuta a dry smile. 

“You seem to be enjoying this much more than I am,” Inumuta said with a heavy air of sarcasm. 

“Come on, Bitch! Every girl needs a little pampering now and again!” Jakuzure fired back with a cheeky look in her eyes. 

“Was there anything I used on you today that you wanted to buy?” The saleswoman asked. 

“Well, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Inumuta declined in an attempt to remain polite. “I don’t wear makeup very often.”   
In fact, I don’t wear makeup at all, Inumuta quietly added to himself. 

Jakuzure bought a bunch of makeup for herself and decided to buy a bottle of electric blue nail polish, too.

“What’s that for?” Inumuta asked as the saleswoman rang up the bottle. 

“I'm gonna give you a manicure tonight,” Jakuzure vowed. “Seriously, you need it!” 

“I do not!” Inumuta protested, wondering what else he was going to be subjected to today. He made a quick note in his Smartphone about how looks seem to be of the utmost importance to women. 

After the agony of sitting at the makeup counter, Jakuzure and Inumuta ambled out of the department store and back into the mall. Inumuta felt like he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. 

“I'm craving something sweet,” Inumuta admitted. “Would you like to have some ice cream? It’ll be my treat.” 

“And you said you weren’t on your period!” Jakuzure jabbed, her voice dripping with the stain of the sardonic poison that Inumuta knew so well. 

“I'm not!” Inumuta insisted. “I just happen to be in the mood for ice cream! I haven’t had it in a while and there just so happens to be a very nice ice cream shop nearby!” He quickly made an entry in his Smartphone that when a woman is either behaving irrationally or craving sweets, the assumption is that she’s on her period.

As they passed by an electronics store, Inumuta fought the urge to go in, but couldn’t resist no matter how hard he tried.

“Forgive me Snake, but the electronics store beckons me. I hope you don’t mind that I stop in before we have ice cream,” Inumuta quickly explained, leaving Jakuzure’s side and disappearing into the shop of circuits and gadgets. Jakuzure sighed. 

“Even when you’re a girl, you’re still a raging dork!” Jakuzure murmured after him as she reluctantly followed him in.


	4. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So per the request of an anonymous reader, I decided to change the title of this story! I also decided to go back to the first chapter and add in an extra little scene where Inumuta is subjected to a series of tests in his new female body. Thanks to everyone reading, commenting, etc. and for generally being so nice when I'm totally pulling this story out of thin air.

“Are you EVER coming out of that bathroom?!” Jakuzure shouted from outside the bathroom door in the Elite Four living quarters. “I _seriously_ have to pee!”

“I just need to gather a little more data, that’s all,” came Inumuta’s demure, feminine voice from inside the bathroom.

“I don’t wanna know what that means!” Jakuzure replied in disgust while doing the potty dance. “Just let me use the bathroom already!”

“It’s not so nice being on the other end of it, now, is it, Miss Snake?” Inumuta teased. Nonon was notorious for spending insane amounts of time doing her hair or putting on makeup in the bathroom on the top floor the living quarters, meaning if anyone else had to use the bathroom, they either had to wait their turn (which could mean waiting for hours), or they had to use a different one.

He just went in to clean the pounds of makeup off his face, but then Inumuta caught his reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t deny that he was a really attractive female and had a very nice figure. It wasn’t enough for him to actually _like_ being a girl, but he’d come to a point where his new figure fascinated him rather than frightened him. He’d been spending the last ten or so minutes striking random poses in the bathroom mirror, admiring the curves of his breasts and hips. He thought about transforming into Probe Regalia right there in the bathroom and striking a few poses just for fun. He typed the information he had acquired on his feminine physique onto the new wrist keyboard he bought at the mall today.

“If you have to relieve yourself _that_ badly, just use one of the other bathrooms,” Inumuta suggested.

“I can’t! All my stuff is in that one!”

“I thought you just had to urinate! Why would you need your stuff?”

“Well, I need to fix my hair, too!” Jakuzure whined.

“Fine, if you insist,” Inumuta sighed, opening the bathroom door before Nonon quickly disappeared inside and slammed the door. Inumuta went back into the common area of the living quarters and sat down on the couch. He thought about taking out his laptop and sending some of the data he had already collected to Iori, but instead he found his attention wandering. The common area flooded with the sounds of the playlist that Nonon made, a mix of classical music staples and opera arias, soundtrack choices all typical of the tiny music major.

Twelve hours had gone by since he first put on the genderbending goku uniform, and now he had twelve more to go. At least night had already fallen and soon he could go back to his apartment and sleep off the remaining time he had in the strange holding cell that contained him.

He had it all planned out. Tomorrow was Monday morning, so he would show up to the student council meeting with the other Elite Four members and the Two-Stars who were presidents of their own clubs at school. He would make it through as a female the best he could despite the likely torments he would continue to endure from Sanageyama as well as the fact that none of the Two-Stars would take him seriously. He could just bring his old goku uniform with him so he could sneak into a bathroom and change into that quickly and discreetly after the meeting before going to his first class of the morning. Then he could send the data he collected to Iori after school. Inumuta smiled, finally convincing himself that everything was going to work out just fine.

Inumuta stared at the painted blue sheen on his fingernails. When he and Jakuzure returned to the living quarters after their shopping trip that afternoon, Jakuzure made good on her promise to give Inumuta a manicure. Despite still being upset at the indignity of having a strange woman paint his face, Inumuta reluctantly agreed. Although he nearly gagged at the fumes given off by the nail polish, he remained still while Nonon went to work and complained about how Inumuta really needed to give his cuticles a good trim. Like the makeup, he could always take the nail polish off in due time.

The pink-haired girl finally emerged from the bathroom.

“That didn’t take nearly as long as I anticipated,” Inumuta said snidely. “I still can’t believe how much you spent on makeup today at the mall!”

“Well, Bitch, I'm either on stage or leading a marching band all the time, so I _have_ to look as best as I can!” Jakuzure defended.

“Duly noted.”

“Well, _my_ hair looks perfect, so I didn’t need to spend very long fixing it, but _yours_ looks like a rats nest!” Jakuzure sneered. She sighed and then added, “I suppose I’ll just have to include that as part of your makeover, too. Let me go get a hairbrush.”

Jakuzure disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few moments later with a hairbrush. She had Inumuta sit in a chair while she stood behind it and brushed the tangles out of Inumuta’s ice-blue locks.

“I must say, Jakuzure,” Inumuta began, “while you were in the bathroom, I was admiring the manicure you gave me. I didn’t know you were so handy with a bottle of nail polish.”

“All it takes is a steady hand,” Nonon replied, proud of her work. A cozy silence settled between them once again while the pink-haired girl brushed out Inumuta’s hair, occasionally yanking a little too hard on the tangles, causing Inumuta to protest and his eyes to water.

“So, Bitch Doggy, did you get any good data to share with Iori tomorrow?” Jakuzure asked in a teasing yet good-natured manner.

“Of course,” Inumuta replied. “I collected lots of data on what it’s like to live in the body of the fairer sex. Were you expecting anything else from me?”

“Nope!” Jakuzure replied cheerfully. “I mean, come on, you’re the same guy…erm…girl…or whatever, who threw down all that money on a new wrist keyboard! Who else would do that?”

“Well, just because I'm stuck in the body of a girl for another eleven and a half hours doesn’t mean that I'm not the same human being on the inside,” Inumuta reminded her. “Boy or girl, I don’t think I’ll ever lose my love for technology or collecting information just for the sake of having it. As much as it frightened me at first, I must say, being a girl has been an intriguing process!”

“I was right,” Jakuzure said dryly. “You _are_ still a raging dork!”

“Oh come now,” Inumuta teased. “What is there to stop me from asking Iori to make you a goku uniform to turn you into a young man?”

“Eww,” Nonon shuddered. “Boys are icky!”

“You know, I would think that a young lady of your age would grow out of the awkward stage where girls assume that all the boys on the playground are carrying some sort of incurable disease,” Inumuta observed slyly.

“I’ll never grow out of it,” Nonon declared emphatically. “Boys are fun to mess around with, and it’s hilarious when they try to show off for me, and I like having them do my bidding. But seriously, they’re gross. I'm not interested in them, and I sure as hell wouldn’t be interested in _being_ one!”

Inumuta took a moment to pick apart what Nonon just got done saying before his eyes widened in disbelief.

“Jakuzure, you mean you’re not interested in men?”

“Nope,” she replied flatly. “I’ve known I was into girls since I was five years old.”

“Why didn’t I see it before?”

“Look, I know I'm not exactly out loud and proud, but it isn’t exactly a secret that I'm gay either,” Nonon said coldly. “The others have known forever, especially after I turned down a date with the monkey a couple years ago.”

“Wait, Uzu asked you out?” Inumuta asked in disbelief. His slender hands tapped away on the wrist keyboard.

“If I'm gonna tell you stuff like this, you _better_ not be storing it as data, or I'm gonna kick your ass!” Nonon threatened.

“Duly noted. You have my vow of confidentiality.”

“Anyway, I’ve had a huge crush on someone for years, but I’ve never thought of asking her out, because she’s way out of my league.”

It didn’t take a genius like Inumuta to figure out that Nonon was talking about Lady Satsuki.

“Does Lady Satsuki know about your sexual identity?” Inumuta wondered.

“She’s never said anything before, but I think she already knows, too,” Nonon confided. “I'm not even sure if she’s interested in girls.”

“Well, Lady Satsuki could easily have anyone she wanted, man or woman,” Inumuta rationalized.

“That’s what worries me,” Nonon confessed. “I’ll probably just end up getting friend-zoned or something like that. I mean, I'm in Lady Satsuki’s inner circle, so I could easily have my pick of any girl in the school, but _no one_ could hold a candle to Lady Satsuki.” She quickly changed the subject for a moment. “You know, your hair is so soft when it’s not all tangled and gross.”

“I'm not sure if that was intended to be a compliment or an insult,” Inumuta replied stoically. “I’ll give you a little credit and assume it was the former.”

“I'm _so_ tempted to curl your hair and give you Lolita pigtails,” Nonon eagerly proposed, completely brushing off Inumuta’s remark.  

“Very well then,” Inumuta reluctantly agreed. If giving in to Jakuzure’s whims would help him get more information out of her, then so be it.

“Then follow me into the bathroom,” Nonon ordered. “I’ll heat up the curling iron.”

Inumuta followed the petite girl into the bathroom where she plugged in the curling iron before continuing to talk.

“Why are you asking _me_ about my dating life, anyhow?” Jakuzure wanted to know. “I thought _you_ weren’t interested in anyone!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You _know_ …” Jakuzure emphasized. “I always just assumed you were asexual or _maybe_ gay given how much time you spend with Iori.”

In truth? Inumuta had never really attempted to explore his sexuality. He was still a virgin, and yet somehow he wasn’t bothered at all. He’d kissed a few girls before in middle school, but wasn’t ever really excited by it. Most of the time, he was just phoning it in. In fact, he couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about.

For a time, he wondered if he might have been sexually attracted to Iori. After all, Inumuta had known Iori for a few years, and they _did_ spend a lot of time together running tests on the goku uniforms in the laboratory. Most people saw Iori as the incredibly bright but aloof and socially awkward president of the sewing club. Inumuta, on the other hand, saw much, much more than that. After all, Iori’s intelligence was probably the most attractive quality to him.

No amount of analysis could help Inumuta understand what was happening, but after knowing Iori for a while, he seriously felt like he just randomly woke up one morning and couldn’t look at Iori the same way again. Every time he walked into the laboratory, he caught sight of the shorter boy and felt his heart rate climb and his palms become damp. His throat and lips would become a little dry every time he spoke to Iori. What was this strange feeling that came over him? He was, dare he admit it, _excited_ to see Iori in the laboratory and run tests with him.

 One time, Inumuta even went so far as to plant hidden cameras in the walls of the laboratory. Upon viewing the tapes and observing himself interact with Iori, he even noticed that the pupils of his eyes would dilate every time he was in Iori’s presence, something Inumuta noted as a sure sign of attraction. Thoughts about the lower-ranked boy would color Inumuta’s fantasies, and eventually he couldn’t escape them no matter how hard he tried.

Although sex wasn’t something Inumuta thought about often, he _did_ wonder what it would be like to have a romantic relationship with someone. He kept persuading himself he had no time to pursue romantic love, but in reality, he longed to know what it felt like. After all, love was an emotion that no amount of data collecting or processing could explain, and he hungered to discover it for himself. Of course, it was very rare for him to develop crushes on people at all. And for that reason, Iori was a rare and fascinating find for him, indeed.

He knew sex did not need to be synonymous with love. But Inumuta desired to explore both of those things with Iori.

Which was why Inumuta asked Iori on a dinner date one night. He had never been on a date before. Still, he walked over to Iori’s house one evening and they walked together to the nicest restaurant in town where Inumuta insisted that he would cover the entire bill.

“You mustn’t treat me like a guest, Inumuta,” Iori insisted when their meals arrived. Although his perpetually stern face never showed it, Iori was bubbling with mounting discomfort and anxiety inside.

“Shiro, it isn’t any trouble,” Inumuta assured him. He’d never called Iori by his first name before, but something about it felt so right. “I'm the one who invited you out to dinner with me, after all.”

“Is there a reason why you’re doing all of this for me?” Iori wanted to know, his voice growing a little colder and sharper than normal.

“It’s rather difficult for me to explain,” Inumuta began. He’d never had to make any sort of confession like this before to another person, so he was clearly out of his depth. It was amazing that he knew how to hack into the toughest firewall on the Internet, yet he couldn’t be honest with one of his closest friends about how he felt. “Shiro,” he continued, his voice growing tense and his eyes locked on Iori’s, “I was wondering if you would consider having a relationship with me. If you don’t want to, I understand, but I really do have strong feelings for you.”

“I had a feeling that’s what this was all about,” Iori sighed in response. His voice was drained of any detectable emotion. “I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but I would rather we kept this relationship strictly professional, Inumuta.”

“Understood.”

Fortunately, Iori still remained a faithful friend to Inumuta. In fact, Iori treated Inumuta as though the whole thing never happened, which helped eliminate any awkwardness. That date was about six months ago. Inumuta hadn’t experienced attraction to anyone or gone on a date since then. 

“Hello? Bitch Doggy? The curling iron’s ready! Hello?! Snap out of it!” Jakuzure shouted, waving her hands in front of Inumuta’s bespectacled green eyes.

“Oh,” Inumuta murmured. “All right then. Proceed.”

“Well, sit on the toilet so I can do this,” Jakuzure instructed. “You’re taller than me, so I need to be able to reach.” He obeyed.

As Nonon curled sections of Inumuta’s blue locks, she continued, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I wasn’t aware you had asked one.”

“You _know_ ,” she urged. “About your sexuality!”

“Well,” Inumuta replied secretively. “I don’t really believe in labels.”

“You’re no fun,” Nonon snorted.

Before long, Inumuta’s pin-straight blue hair was accented by a sea of curls. Nonon sectioned off Inumuta’s hair into two parts and tied them up into a pair of curly pigtails. Shielding Inumuta’s eyes with a flat palm, she took a can of hair spray in her other hand and generously misted a layer of strong-smelling hair spray over Inumuta’s finished hairstyle.

“Cute!” Nonon squealed.

Inumuta stood up and looked in the mirror at the new hair-do that Nonon had given him.

“Well,” he murmured in amusement. Eventually the indignity associated with the makeovers he experienced earlier in the day had worn off in favor of wonder and intrigue. “Well, well,” was all he could say.

“I’ve had a lot of practice on my _own_ hair. If I can do my own and have it look this good all the time, I can easily do someone else’s!” Nonon boasted.

“I take it that it’s been a while since you’ve had someone to give makeovers to,” Inumuta guessed. He stepped out of the bathroom and Nonon followed.

“Yeah, well, I used to give Satsuki makeovers all the time,” Nonon admitted. “She’d sleep over at my house in elementary school all the time. I don’t really know what was going on, but I guess something was happening where she didn’t want to go home, so she stayed at my house a lot. We’d listen to music all night and watch movies and I’d give her makeovers. Not that she needed them, but she was usually happy to let me try out different looks for her.”

“Oh,” Inumuta murmured, stuck on the idea that Satsuki’s home life was so tumultuous that it actually stopped her from going home. He couldn’t fathom what Satsuki’s private life was like, and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to find out. “Well why doesn’t she sleep over at your house more often these days?”

Nonon sighed.

“Things have been busy ever since we started high school,” Nonon explained. “We try to make time to get together once a week outside of school, but she never stays over anymore. She keeps insisting that she’s busy. Sometimes I wonder if I told her how I really felt about her if she’d make an effort to spend more time with me.”

“Well,” Inumuta replied quietly, not knowing what else to tell her, “time will tell.” 

The song on Nonon’s iPod changed over to “Jezebel” by Edith Piaf, and the room filled up with the sound of a Flamenco melody followed by a throaty female voice singing in French.

“Well,” Inumuta said with a wry smile, “this isn’t your usual flavor of music.”

“You’d be surprised,” Nonon told him. “Classical music will always be my first love, but there’s more to music than just Beethoven and Mozart.”

He was about to get ready to gather up his laptop and go home when Jakuzure stopped him.

“Hold on a moment!” She called out eagerly. “Lemme find my lip gloss. I wanna try something.”

“Lip gloss?” Inumuta asked as Nonon rummaged through the shopping bags from their trip to the mall. She suddenly pulled out a tube of strawberry-flavored lip gloss. “What for?”

“Keep your collar open,” Nonon directed. She unscrewed the top off the lip gloss and stood on her tiptoes.

“No, you’re not putting that on my lips,” Inumuta refused adamantly. “It’s just going to get smeared by the inside of my collar!”

“Will you just hold still?!” Nonon demanded before sliding a thin layer of gloss on Inumuta’s thin lips. Inumuta didn’t struggle anymore when he found he actually enjoyed the artificial strawberry flavor on his mouth.

“This isn’t so bad,” Inumuta finally said reluctantly. “My lips feel a little smoother and this stuff actually tastes pretty good. But what was the point of…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his question. Standing on her tiptoes, Nonon reached up and pulled her arms around his slender shoulders, passionately kissing him and slipping him her tongue. Inumuta surprised himself when he found his tongue reaching out for the inside of Nonon’s mouth, too. 

She pulled away from the kiss and smirked.

“What?” Inumuta asked. His heart rate climbed higher and his breathing became a little shallower. “What’s that look for?”

“That was actually kinda fun,” Nonon admitted. “Let’s do that again!”

Surprisingly, Inumuta agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I spent all day on this chapter…I really ought to do something productive today. I do not own “Jezebel” by Edith Piaf. I could honestly see Nonon listening to Edith Piaf because most of her songs usually involve some sort of really elaborate orchestral backing that I could see Nonon really getting into. Also, if you look up the lyrics to “Jezebel”, it’ll provide some foreshadowing as to what’s to come. I also probably should’ve mentioned that this story would’ve involved some one-sided InumutaXIori, but I'm totally making this up as I go, so I wasn’t planning for that pairing to be in this story at all.


	5. I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly tempted to pull the plug on this story because it just got too damn weird for me, but hey, people sincerely like it, so why the hell not? I’d like to thank everyone who’s been reading/reviewing so far. I do not own Kill la Kill, and as much as I wish I did, I do not own Houka Inumuta either. Also, just as a fair warning, this chapter contains girl-on-girl limes. Enjoy!

“What the hell just happened?” Houka asked, not sure where the rest of the night was going to end up. He couldn’t get the taste of Nonon’s strawberry lip gloss out of his mind, and he would’ve given anything to feel her soft lips pressed against his for another moment.

“Seriously?” Nonon scoffed. “We’ve been exploring the inside of each other’s mouths for the last ten minutes and only just now do you ask something like _that_?”

For the first time in as long as he’d known her, Houka didn’t know how to respond to the snake’s poisonous barbs. Yet they rolled right off him and he couldn’t stop gazing into her pink eyes and staring at her petite, feminine frame.

“I take it you’re not used to kissing girls,” Nonon teased. “Just as I thought. You’re a mega-virgin!” 

“Oh please. I’ve kissed girls before,” Houka retorted. But this was the first time he kissed a girl and truly enjoyed it without feeling like he was just going with it or phoning it in. This was different. His pulse climbed and his palms dampened, just like when he used to harbor feelings of attraction for Iori.

Oh dear God, it was happening to him all over again. And it was all happening so quickly with no chance for him to stop down and process anything, the hard drive of his mind completely overheating.

Nonon giggled, her eyes locked on Houka’s covered neck.

“What are you laughing at?” Houka asked.

“Why do you wear your collar up so high?” She asked.

“My neck gets cold easily,” he said curtly. “That’s all.”

“Psh, I bet that’s not the _only_ reason,” Nonon teased. “Leave your collar open,” she commanded, standing up on tiptoes.

Before Houka could get a word in edge-wise, Nonon planted a row of kisses along Houka’s exposed neck, leaving a little trail of light pink lip gloss. A soft, feminine moan escaped his lips. The unfamiliar sensation of a beautiful girl kissing and caressing the sensitive flesh of his neck left him begging for more, begging her not to stop.

But she finally did.

“Wow, bitch doggy, I had no idea your neck was so sensitive!” Nonon giggled. “I’ve never made anyone moan like that before!”

“Why are you doing this?” Houka asked.

“Don’t ask me!” Nonon snapped. “It’s just been a while since another girl paid any attention to me, that’s all!”

“I see. So all of this physical attention you’re giving me is to compensate for the lack of attention you have been receiving. Intriguing,” Houka observed with rapt intrigue, making sure to record this juicy bit of new information later on. “You know I'm not actually a girl,” he reminded her. “The moment I remove this goku uniform, I go back to the way I was.”

“That’s a fucking shame, too,” Nonon said emphatically. “I'm dying to know what your body looks like underneath that dress!”

Houka sighed and added with a light, almost airy laugh, “It’s a pity that being overwhelmed with lust doesn’t make you the slightest bit more charming.”

“Just shaddup and kiss me!” Nonon begged, reaching up again for another round, this time while squeezing Houka’s tight butt.

Houka found himself enjoying this attention more and more as the night ticked on and the second hand made its rapid, endless ride around the clock. Emotional excitement heightened, and so too did physical excitement. A wet tingling sensation thrummed between his legs, begging Houka to remember to record another interesting bit of data:

_When women become physically aroused, there are no tell-tale signs. How lucky for them to be sexually enticed in a public place and not have to worry about any embarrassing mishaps!_

In what felt like one swift motion, Nonon and Houka moved over to the gigantic armchair where Nonon normally sprawled out during the day. Houka sat down and Nonon straddled him where the two elites continued to explore the wet caverns of one another’s mouths. He moaned in pure ecstasy as Nonon squeezed his ample bosom. The faint smell of her perfume enticed him, left him wanting more and more and more. Never had he felt this way with anyone before. Never had he experienced with anyone else, boy or girl, the pleasures that Nonon had given him tonight. She squeezed his breasts even harder while kissing his sensitive neck, and he moaned louder with ecstasy until a warm sensation flooded the lower half of his stomach until it left him wet down there.

Did he just have his first orgasm without ever actually having sex? And he had it while trapped inside the body of the opposite sex! This _was_ intriguing, indeed! And since he was with an adorable girl whom he trusted and had known for a long time, what more could he ask for?

“I suppose there’s no point in us going home tonight,” Houka pointed out, pulling his Smartphone out of one of the pouches on his dress. The time on the display let him know that it was a little after two in the morning.

“Oh hell no! I'm not walking all the way back to my place at this time of night!” Nonon declared.

“Fair enough. Shall we continue then?” Houka proposed.

“You bet your sweet ass we should!” Nonon squealed.

Hours ticked by and felt like mere minutes. Eventually, Nonon’s overwhelming lust for Inumuta’s female form wore her out. She fell asleep in his arms while the two rested peacefully in the armchair. Neither moved a muscle, but Houka’s green eyes remained wide awake. Every cell in his body pulsed with excitement, curiosity, confusion, and even trace amounts of a strange emotion he couldn’t quite place, an emotion that was so impossibly foreign to a normally calculating and analytical mind. For the first time in his life, his heart felt so full that it threatened to explode. Tonight, Nonon had taken him places he never thought anyone, not even Iori, could take him.

And he didn’t care that he experienced the whole thing in a body that wasn’t entirely his own.

Nonon’s playlist had long-since ended, and so silence shrouded the room. Well, that was not entirely true. Houka noticed that for such a tiny girl, Nonon snored like a freight train. A few small breaths of sunrise crept in, filtering faintly through the curtains. Houka knew that this would all have to end in a little while, but for now, this was the nicest moment he had ever known in his life.

And it all ended the second Sanageyama walked through the door.

 

 

 


End file.
